We Are Loved
by Infinite Snow
Summary: You think Alex is fine being pushed around, bullied, belittled, and neglected. Here is her two cents on all this abuse. Guest star - C.R.'s Nate Gray.


_We are stupid._

_We are careless._

_But we are loved._

Alex rolled her eyes. She got that message off the internet by someone mysterious. How was she loved? No one liked her presence.

She was just a waste of space. An occupant. A piece of matter. What good was she to them?

"Honey, I think we need to come up with new wallpaper," Theresa was fussing over the gaudy orange paint in their room that they used to cover the 'beige' paint that Theresa called 'extremely dirty'.

"I thought you liked Miami Sunburn," Alex rolled her eyes, eating another pickle, "What's wrong with it?"

"Don't talk back to your mother," Jerry scolded his daughter, harshly. Alex shrunk back. How bad could it be to defend her own father?

"Sorry…" Alex murmured, shutting herself up with another pickle, "Sorry I said anything."

_We are blunt._

_We are sharp._

_But we are loved._

Alex was taking some cute guy's order. Of course, she would have ogled them in interest, but our dear protagonist didn't feel too settled in the heart.

"That will be $5.47 for your total," Alex bluntly said, cutting off the looks she was getting her way.

"I was checking you out," the guy glared at her, "Aren't you going to return the favor?"

"Checking me out? I am rather disgusted than pleased," Alex held her hand out for her money.

The guys made 'tsk sounds under their tongues and he shoved six dollars in her hands. When Alex opened the cash register to store the dollar bills and get the change, one of the weird guys held up his hand and snarkily said, "Don't bother giving the change."

Alex froze, but continued her actions.

_We are indifferent._

_We are uncaring._

_But we are loved._

"But what if Zeke never asks me out? I have been waiting forever!" Harper yelled.

"Well then, buy fifty cats and don't move into my apartment into the future," Alex monotonously said, as she slung her bag around her shoulder.

"You need to have more feelings," Harper sighed tactfully, "This is real."

"What is real?"

"You wouldn't know," Harper stomped her foot, "You wouldn't care anyways."

It felt like silent arrows piercing her chest every time the brunette had to hear to people complain about how insensitive she was.

"I see," Alex icily remarked, "Then you shouldn't ask my advice anyways. Go ask Justin. At least he has feelings."

The brunette sped ahead of Harper. It then dawned upon Harper the impact of what she said to Alex.

"Alex, Alex wait!"

But the brunette had disappeared into the ever growing crowds of NYC.

_We are a clutz._

_We make misakes._

_But we are loved._

Paint brushes fell. Water splashed everywhere. TJ had purposely tripped Alex. But of course, TJ is an angel, no one could DARE to think that that curly haired perfection could commit such a sin.

Who else could it be? Alex.

Alex is such a troublemaker, Alex is such a meanie, Alex is a no-good. Nobody likes Alex. Therefore, detention slips came in like waterfalls.

The art teacher furrowed her eyebrows on the brunette covered in paints. Pulling out her detention slip pad she elegantly wrote on it.

"Didn't know you had a knack for covering yourself in valuable school materials. Guess you can stay afterschool for pursuing your passion during school hours?"

The slip touched the crown of her head. She looked like a class clown, the one person no one takes seriously.

Nobody cares. Alex took the notes. A few tears slipped from her eyes.

So the question is, why does it hurt so much?

_Not all of us are smart._

_Not all of us are a genius._

_But we are loved._

"Oh boy, look at your report card. Beautiful. Straight F's as always," Justin smirked as he showed off his pristine card adorned with A's.

Alex grumbled. So she wasn't the smartest, kill her! At least she has an A in art, and some B's and C's and D's in other classes and one or two F's. It wasn't her fault.

"Oh, honey, good for you! I knew out of three of you, you would be the one to succeed!" Theresa squeezed Justin's cheeks.

"What about me?" The hallow question left Alex's lips.

The two parents looked at their long forgotten second born child. Theresa frowned.

"Oh, but we all know you won't make it to college, right?"

_So what if we aren't an Einstein?_

_We can make a difference._

_Because we are all loved!_

"You are not talking to me because I am mom and dad's favorite," Justin smirked when the wizard lesson was over.

Today was one of the rare days that Alex was not in her sarcastic mood. She glared back at Justin with so much intensity.

"I am not jealous of you. I do not know who would be jealous of someone like you," Alex bit back.

"Oh really? You must be so stung that I get all the good grades, while you have to suck it up with all F's," Justin stuck his nose up in the air arrogantly.

Alex rolled her eyes and rested her legs on the table.

"And I might be the only one of us three who might make it to college, so you really have no room to argue with me," Justin smirked but it was wiped off when Alex looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"You're so full of yourself," Alex laughed, "Tell me when you are done ranting about how awesome you are in your imaginary world."

The brunette left the room leaving her sputtering brother astonished in her wake.

_Life pulls us down._

_But God pulls us right back up._

_Because we are loved!_

Alex slammed her locker door shut only to get pudding slammed on her t-shirt by Gigi. She smirked, disappointed that the pudding didn't go onto her whole outfit.

"It suits you," Gigi snottily remarked, "That shirt is now as ugly as you are."

The other two girls echoed in an annoying chorus of laughter and they all flipped their hair and walked off. Alex just stood there, stupefied.

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in a corner. Turning her head around, she saw it was TJ.

He took his wand out and switched her outfit, an outfit she liked.

"TJ?" Alex asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"That is to make up for the art class prank. Sorry."

_We think life is ending._

_But it is starting._

_Because we are loved._

"Ugh where is that jerkhead?!" Alex checked her cellphone for the millionth time that night. That was the night Dean had stood her up.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing all alone?" A smooth voice inquired.

Alex turned to her right, hoping it would be Dean, but sadly it wasn't. It was the drummer for the band Harper had been fangirling about, Connect something.

"Apparently it is the new 'in' thing to ditch girls when asking them on a date," Alex sighed, "Here I am. One of those victims."

"Nate," he said simply, sticking his hand out. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Alex. Nice formalities," Alex teased, shaking his outstretched hand.

"I am not like a gentleman," Nate smirked, "Deal with it."

Nate held his arm out, and Alex looked at him in confusion.

"You don't have a date, right?" Nate asked, and to his response, Alex nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Nate smiled, "Let's go."

_We are hugged._

_We are teased._

_Because we are loved._

"You have got to stop tickling me," Alex giggled as the duo spent time just linking their hands and walking throughout the city.

"But you are so ticklish everywhere, it is fun to tickle you," Nate laughed.

Alex's face bloomed into a pretty rose red color as she attempted to hit Nate's chest, but he had caught her hands and pulled her forth into a warm embrace.

"Naw I know you wouldn't hit me," Nate laughed, "C'mere."

His lips had settled onto her forhead and she sighed in comfort. The close contact bringing her a sense of security and happiness.

"You cold?" Nate asked, a mischievous glint sparking in his chocolate eyes.

"Yes," Alex stated, "B-But don't get the wrong idea! I want some warmth!"

Nate threw his head back and laughed as he fixed his scarf around both of their necks and wrapped his coat around both of them.

"There," Nate smiled, slipping his arms around Alex, "We're warm."

"Mischievous fox," Alex sighed, as Nate's chest rumbled in laughter again at her cute nicknames for him.

_It is all there_

_Right in front of you._

_What you make of it._

_It is all up to you._

_You can make it amazing, you can make it terrible. However you do it is up to you._

_Because you were loved._

Alex fondly smiled. She knew in a life where people thought things about her and expected too much from her, would be hard.

Nate brought her back to her feet. Even though his rockstar schedules made him be halfway across the country they worked it out.

They went through Skype and talked. The whole country knew that Nate Gray was dating a commoner from NYC, the Big Apple.

Girls were shocked as they went on this mission to exterminate this 'Alex Russo' that Nate claimed to be his future wife.

Alex giggled as she scrolled through the tabloids and reading his comments.

Her parents thought so little of her.

Her best friend thought she had no nerves.

Her worst enemy said she was ugly.

Her brother thinks she is dumb.

Her teachers think she is such a nuisance.

Her principal thinks she is a sly fox.

Yet life gives her the ray of sunshine. She has someone to hold her throughout all her pain and troubles and harsh winds that life has to throw her way.

She has a boy who will love her to the ends of Earth. His love will compensate for all the love she was not getting from all the people around her.

Alex wiped a few happy tears away from her eyes. She mentally scratched out her previous negative statement.

She was loved.

-x-

A/N: Wee bit short one-shot, dedicated to Madeylnn Rose. She is awesome and you should send her a PM to help her get through hard times.

I feel that we should send supportive messages to others in times of needs. You never know when God will return the favor.

Send love, ignore the hate.


End file.
